Superman
by Frosty Pig
Summary: Hibari was their unwilling superhero. Contains romance and admiration of the male-on-male kind.


Superman

-.-.-

He was a man who should have stopped thinking ages ago.

-

Gokudera didn't give a damn shit. Whiskey was his love and Cognac his sweet-little bitch and Russia was the Holy Land.

Logic of a drunken man who knew he was drunk; a self-awareness that really ruined the high and definitely the mood. A trashcan in the alley next to the restaurant became an oasis away from Heaven as his stomach gave a heave that could lift a truck.

"Pathetic." Someone was spitting words at him. He tried to wipe them off.

In the Vongola, Yamamato was the charmer. Ryohei was the stubborn one. Mukuro the… he didn't even know, evil one? Lambo was the one who could cry and cry and cry and still produce enough tears to fill the Niagara Falls twice over.

And Hibari… well, he was annoying. In a world of neat categories where each person could fit perfectly and together would be simply harmonious like a ballad; Hibari was the solo that kept forgetting its supposed place and the preferred notes. He broke the harmony of the Vongola symphony.

He was smart. Gokudera was the one who was supposed to be the smart one, the intellectual one, and the genius even; but Hibari was very cunning. Gokudera hadn't realized it during their days at school, but it was a hardy smack to his ego when the homicidal kid with the sticks and the little yellow bird was outwitting him. He tried to think of it as a coincidence, just one of his days where he was distracted by something.

Soon though, he couldn't avoid it. Hibari was the smart one. The one Tsuna listened to, the one who anyone could depend on without fail. He was the one who was feared and respected. He was the one who was the definition of a mafia man.

Gokudera could have slept head first in the trashcan; so much better was the small space then the world where he didn't have his category anymore.

Someone, who he knew to be Hibari—even inebriated he could tell—yanked his jacket. His back hurt from the bricks as he hit the wall of the restaurant; the pressure in his stomach was going to burst.

And there was Hibari; standing so tall, his shoulders squared, and his suit perfectly aligned and pressed. Gokudera didn't bother to look at the bastard's face.

He knew what would be there.

"Damnit!" He shouted. He was jelly as he stood, gripping behind him to the wall and the old bricks of the ancient building.

His stomach…

He lurched forward and grabbed two handfuls of the bastard's neat and probably very expensive suit; not hesitating for a moment or even a breath Gokudera puked onto Hibari.

He would feel much smarter if he could honestly _think_ that he had planned to vomit and take some revenge; but it wasn't.

Many things 'weren't' at the moment.

He wasn't being pushed away.

Tonfas were not springing from nowhere to bash his head in.

And time wasn't flowing.

He hadn't before, but Gokudera looked up. He was close to Hibari, and the smell of his own vomit made him want to move away and he tried to, but strong arms and large hands were holding him against the man.

"Let go." He said, he demanded, he whimpered, he begged.

"You ruined my suit." Hibari said, and he felt his wrists starting to snap under the pressure of the man's grip.

"You deserve it." Because he wasn't scared. Because he _did_ deserve it. Because of Hibari he no longer had his neat little corner.

"Do I?" Hibari wasn't asking, Gokudera knew that.

Did he?

"You are nothing but a bitter drunk." And his wrists felt so much better free from the vice; his legs though collapsed underneath him. Still made of jello.

The worst part, besides the taste of vomit, was that Hibari never noticed. Hibari never showed that he cared; he was a man to himself, someone who was biased and awful but he had… he had something Gokudera did not.

A confidence that was real, that was not made of jello like his legs.

-.-.-.

_I thought that was a pleasant enough ending for this one. This will be a story made up of one-shots about the Vongola's and other's experiences and thoughts on Hibari. So basically this is a place for me to do a harem type thing with Hibari. I love him that much. Whoot. There will be some romance ones and there will be more like this. I was very tempted to do a vomit-filled-kiss for this one, but I thought "naaaaaw."_

_Also another small thought of mine, I think the only time Gokudera would even like Hibari at all is when he's drunk._

_So you there! The one who has clicked this with the image of Hibari in blue and red spandex! Tell me what you think! Do you think Gokudera seriously needs to stop drinking? Or maybe to go to a very skilled psychiatrist who can give him 'happy-pills'? Or maybe that there should have been spandex instead of vomit? Speak or ye shall regret!_


End file.
